LEAGUE OF TEENAGERS! READ ME NOW!
by XxFireFallxX
Summary: JOIN ALL LEAGUE CHARACTERS THROUGH A HIGHSCHOOL EXPERIENCE XD XD XD. Vi VS Jinx, Katarina tries to kill Garen, Mordekaiser X Vi, Shadows Isles Clique...then add Shaco, Jinx X Fishbones, cow-puppet X coffee-flavored potatoes (don't ask...), THE YORDLE GANG INCLUDING AN APPERANCE BY YESUS! And Ahri X well..everybody. AND ANY OTHER ANTICS YOU CAN IMAGINE WITH THE CHAMPIONS!
1. Cow Puppets, Mustaches, and Poros

A fresh blanket of snow covered the sheets of ice that have been on the ground for 3 weeks already. The wind chapped the ears, cheeks, lips, and noses of the students. Ice cicles hung from the edges of the buildings' roofs. Small snowflakes drifted lazily down from the heavens. The sky was so cloudy that it looked like it was covered by a blanket of snow just like the ground was. The smell of burning fire wood lingered in the cold and bitter winter air. The institute of war cast a large shadow, despite the fact that the sun was being guarded by a barricade of clouds. All the trees were bare, what was left of their leaves freckled the ground. Most of them were frozen, but all of them were dead. There was almost no wildlife to be seen execpt for the numerous Poros. Poros are cute fluffy animals, they live in either temperate or freezing cold climates. Usually the ones that live in cold climates always have white fur. But even the Poros who live in temperate climates have white(ish) fur in the winter. It was also thicker too. They shed it in the summer though (except for winter poros) and their new coat is their orignal color. Regular Poros usually have white, copper, brown, or gray fur, sometimes tan or black. But rarer poros have fur colors such as crimson, navy blue, a very pale green, dark orange, pearly pink, violet, or golden yellow. But the rarest type of poro is the spotted poro. Although all the institute had at this time were poros with their winter coats. Ezreal, the Prodigal Explorer, looked down to check his schedule as he ran. He had 5 minutes to get to class. Flecks of snow rested on his blond hair. From his calculations he was 4 minutes away from his class, that is if he did not get lost or something like that on the way. Although he was very unlikely to get lost, he was pretty good with navigation, although he had only toured the institute once. It was his first day and he was some what nervous. Frozen leaves crunched over his feet as he left tracks in the snow, he was so close to the door of the building. He slung the heavy wooden door open and continued on to run he had his back pack with him but there was no time to put it in his locker, so he just rushed to class. Just as he sat in his seat the bell rang. He gave himself time to inspect his enviorment, as he thought to himself, "So this is my new school...it looks ok." The room he sat in was his first period class. The room was large and filled with separate desks. Each one had a student seated in it, many of them talked but some of them did other things. The walls were painted a deep crimson red with and gold wall boards. The floor was a pristine white marble. The desks were a dark oak wood. A paper airplane soared past his head. It came from the front of the room. He thought it was odd that it was thrown to the back of the room instead of the front. There was just a wall to aim for in the back of the room. Well a few portraits too. He dismissed his ponderings. Next to him sat a girl with pink hair, she looked familiar. She wore giant hextech-style gloves and her clothes matched the fashion of piltover. Her head was supported by her knuckles, she was asleep, very subtley her elbow kept sliding forward. With each slip, her head got lower and lower until her whole arm (including her hand) and her rested on the table. As Ezreal leaned over to wake her up, something in the back of his mind told him don't do it Ezzy. But Ezreal was a very stubborn and persistant guy. And plus, he thought, she could get in trouble if she was caught sleeping in class. So he dismissed the warnings and poked her on the shoulder. She didn't stir. He then poked her again, still no response. So he patted her shoulder, she let out a small mumble but did nothing else, still sleeping. Then Ezreal shook her shoulder, that did it. She woke up and grabbed his arm in an instance, before he had the time to pull it away. She furrowed her brow and gave him a 'I'm not above murdering you' look. He was some what startled, but the look wasn't as unnerving to him as it was to most. Instead he took it as a threat, and that angered him. He had ego issues to say the least. He met her glare with an 'I dare you' look and then a furrowed brow. They sat parralel to each other still not moving, glaring at each other for about 10 seconds until Ezreal's wrist started to go numb. "LET GO!" Ezreal demanded still giving Vi his death stare. "Why should I? You don't like a stranger invading your personal space. Well, think about that before you touch me again," she growled. She released his hand and

''Automatic, systematic, come on don't be so dramatic, give me what i want or I'll take it..." Ahri sang softly as she brushed her tails during the teacher's boring lecture, "I love that little crazy thing you do-oo, I go crazy when I'm next to you-oo..." "Shutup, Ahri, some of us are trying to focus," hissed Cassiopeia. "And here i thought, Cass, the only class you payed attention to was Sex-Ed," Ahri replied, not looking up from her tails. "Haha, very funny," the snake-girl said sarcastically, " But i am trying to read a hot fan-fic." "What? Not getting enough action in real life?" Ahri mocked raising a suggestive eyebrow (sorry, I don't really know how to describe the scene, just imagine Ahri teasing Cass.) "Whatever Ahri, at least I'm getting more than you..." 'Cass' scoffed. "I highly doubt that, alligator skin," Ahri remarked, "And if you were, they wouldn't wouldn't be having as much fun with you as they are with me XD." "Shutup no one wants to hear your 'Survival of the Sluttiest' argument," Draven piped, twirling his mustache, "speaking of sluts, which one of you wants to meet me under the bleachers after school...maybe...both of you?" And with that Draven recieved two fists to the face...one from Ahri, and one from Cassieopeia. " Nice job," Ahri complimented Cass as she inspected Draven's now-broken face. "No, Cow-puppet, it's not Draven, it's Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvvveeennnnnnnnnnn," mumbled Draven-excuse me, I mean Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavvvvvvvvvvvvveeennnnnnnnnnn-before he lost all consciousness.


	2. Of Jokers, Noxian Badasses, abd Cupcakes

Garen observed the shallow rise and fall of Katarina's shoulder blades as she slept with her head down on her desk. He didn't know why-or at least he didn't want to admit it-he always watched Katarina. But he did, he always did. "Whatcha lookin at-ahhh, does little Garen have a crush on little Kat," Shaco teased, as he noticed what Garen was staring at. What? No of course not, as if i would ever have a crush on her," Garen huffed as his cheeks blushed a bright rosey red. "OH YES YA DO! If you didn't, why would you look at her like that?" Shaco questioned, already knowing the answer, managing to attract the attention of a crowd of onlookers. "What are you two dumbasses talking about?" Katarina questioned, yawning, angry that she was awoken from her slumber. " Garen likes y- NO! Don't listen to him, he-he's a fool." Garen interupted Shaco, making Shaco chuckle in manical delight. "Idiots," Kat mumbled, rolling her eyes, and going back to sleep. Garen then tried to strangle Shaco, but Proffesor Swain-barely-managed to seperate the two. Let's just say he had to hit Garen on the head with his cane, and then had his crow, who tried to eat out the jester's eyes, assualt Shaco. Swain was not the nicest teacher. Katarina, though, somehow managed to sleep peacefully through all of this carnage. "Hey, Cupcake," greeted Vi as Caitlyn sat down at her lunch table, "How's it been?""Well I-um stop calling me that, it makes me uncomftorable..." Caitlyn said drinking her tea. "Awwww! Come'on cupcake, don't be like that!" All of a sudden pinkish, pale arms wrapped around Caitlyn's chest from behind. "Sup Fluffy Cuffs?" Caitlyn weaseled out of her all too familar assualter's arms, "I would appreciate it if you stopped assualting me everytime you see me." "Everytime? Oh come one I only assualted you that one time! And the time after that, and the time after that, and the time before the time that was after that other time XD!" the scrawny girl replied, now sitting in a chair propping her feet up on the lunch table, "I would hardly call that 'everytime'..." Vi turned a deep shade of red, yep she was pissed, " What are you doing you Freaking Physco Bitch." The Freaking Physo Bitch opened her mouth to say something, but Vi knew what that ment, so instead of her manical cackle and words filling the air,WA-BAM a fist to her freaking .Bitch face. "To...ughh..answer your..ughh..question...assualting your...ughh...cupcake..." Jinx groaned from the floor as Vi popped her knuckles. 'That might have hurt...hehe...but it was fun to mess with them' Jinx thought before she blacked out. 'Damn twerp, at least I gotta hit her today...but I am gonna get in so much fucking trouble, eh...it was worth it' thought Vi as she watched Jinx blackout.


	3. A French Cucumber With A Condom

This is for guest..he/she commented on my chapter, now orignally i was gonna make Nurse Akali and Kennen M.D the sex ed teachers, but guest suggested I do fiora...sex ed with a french accent..ooo-la-la-la, hehehe...hehe... FURTHERS UPDATE MIGHT TAKE MORE TIME DUE TO ME WANTING TO WRITE A CAIT AND VI HIGH SCHOOL EXPERIENCE. SNEAK PEAK PAIRINGS: Jayce X Himself, Ezreal X Cait, Jinx X Ziggs/POWPOW/FISHBONES (it's hard to explain, but jinx is a rolling stone XD'z HOT AND DANGEROUS! But sing it)and VI X KICKING FUCKING ASS! BTW ON THE OFFICER VI SKIN, SHE HAS 6 TATTOED TO HER boob, LONG STORY DON'T ASK, AND BTW I AM NOT A perv THEY WERE JUST IN THE WAY OF HER FACE! NOW, YOUNG SENPAIS, GATHER AROUND FOR SEX ED CLASS!MWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-*COUGHS*-MWHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHA!LOL HOW DO I DESCRIBE THIS? WHO THE HELL CARES! LEZ JUST MAKE IT FUNNY AND UNCOMFORTABLE! UM French accent and sex-ed? CHECK! But wat does an accent sound like when saying condom?

"Yez Garen?"

"So that's a condom?"

"For ze hundreth time, yez Garen zis is a condom!"

"So, how do they work?"

"Are you zeriouz?"

"Ughh, well zey work by-"

"WAIT! A DEMONSTRATION WOULD BE BEST!"

"Are you an idi-nevermind, lez juz do zis,"

Fiora grabbed a condom from a package she unwrapped and it put on a cucumber, 'why ze fuck zid I take zis job?' she thought to herself as she put it down on Garen's desk, "Zere, now you know..."  
"BUT HOW DOES IT WORK?I MEAN I KNOW HOW IT GOES ON, BUT HOW DOES IT WORK? WHAT DOES IT DO!"

"GAREN! IF YOU ZOO NOT SHUTUP AND LEME TALK, I WILL BEAT YOU WITH ZIS CUCUMBER!"

"But-" and whap! Garen had a black eye where head mistress Fiora had smacked him on the face with the condom-covered cucumber. Good thing she was head mistress, no one could punish her for doing that,'Fina'zy, I wonder how Kennen zeals with ziz idiot...I wonder ven ze'll come back, I am zeek of subbing for heem.' She had and even thicker accent in her mind. "Anybody elz have a question?" Not even Cass had a suggestive question today. Well she did, but she didn't wanna be slapped in the face with a condom-covered cucumber, and if she had to have something with condom tocuh her face, it better be the real deal

IT WAS SHORT! I KNOW BUT I AM TIRED I MIGHT EXPAND ON IT! PROBABLY WILL XD! I JUST WANNA MAKE SURE U GUYS KNOW I WILL CONTINUE TO UPDATE XD!

BTW GOD IS NOT DEAD, YES I AM CHRISTIAN! I JUST HAVE A SICK SENSE OF HUMOR! OR TO SAY IT LIKE FIORA WOULD: GOD IZ NOT ZEAD!


	4. Living With Teemo

FACE IT WE ALL KNOW TEEMO IS SATAN! I JUST HAVE THE GUTS TO DIVULGE IT! HE WILL COME AFTER ME TO MURDER ME! BUT REMEMBER WHEN HE KILLS ME, REMEMBER STAY STRONG THE MORE U REBEL AGAINST HIS LIES OF CHERUBNESS THE WEAKER HE WILL GET! DON'T LET ME DIE IN 'VAYNE'! NOW I KNOW LIFE OR DEATH SITUATIONS AREN'T THE TIME TO BE MAKING JOKES BUT...YOU GET IT-VAYNE, VAIN?

Varus stumbled into his bathroom like a zombie-a very tired zombie- ready to take a shower to wash all the urf urine off him-don't ask, Varus's life has been very tramatic since that 'thing' moved in. 2 weeks ago Varus would have jumped back out of fright if he saw a yordle pop out of thin air. But sadly for him, that wasn't the case, yes Varus was quite use to his obnoxious roommate-AKA 'The Thing'-and 'its' behavior. Too use to it. It took every inch of Varus's self control not to strangle the overgrown squirrel to death. " I want to play a game," Teemo stated blankly in an deep sadistic voice (some say it's the cute voice of a baby cherub, but they are wrong, it is the sound of Satan and dying baby-lava-golems.) "Well I want to take a shower so...move." Varus grumbled ready to stab Teemo to death. "The toliet has been clogged with generously donated Amumu bandages ('donated', yeah right) and dirty socks," Teemo stated, gesturing to the clogged toilet, oblivious to that Varus wanted to kill him, " It will overflow covering all personal electronic devices in filthy toilet water if you do not unclog it in the next 36.7 second after reaching by walking barefoot over a floor covered in mussssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrooooooooooooooooooomsssssssssssssssssssss." FACE. FUCKING. PALM.

Varus and his date, Syndra, sat on the couch drinking grape juice out of wine glasses (or at least that was their alibi, grape juice? Yeah right...) Varus grabbed the clicker to turn on the horror film he bought for their date (Syndra liked that shit, Varus himself insisted on romance, but Syndra was all like "No, romance is for dopes." So they compromised...horror film it was!) Varus began to take a sip of 'grape juice' ( give it up Varus, we all know it's wine), then all of a sudden POP! Teemo just popped right out of the popcorn bowl arms raised up. "The wine in both your glasses has been replaced with the blood of a three-toed poro." Varus spat out his wine right into Teemos face and then started to pucnh teemo repeatdely. Syndra kept drinking the blood, she was weird like that...

TO BE CONTINUED

STAY TUNED

YOU DON'T WANT

TO MISS

THE CRITICALLY ACCALIMED

SEQUEL

TO

LIVING WITH TEEMO:

LIVING WITH...TRISTANNA!

DISCLAIMER/SHOUT-OUT: Scenes inspred by Living With Jigsaw by Chris Capel, watch it on youtube

2ND DISCLAIMER: CHARACTER AND ALL THAT SHIT BELONG TO RIOT XD LOVE U RIOT, I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKE U PROUD IF U ARE READING THIS XD! DON'T READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS RIOT, IT WILL ONLY MAKE U FACE PALM. U ROCK RIOT XD 3

AND REMEMBER I LIVE FOR REVIEWS AND I LISTEN TO WHAT YOU SAY AND I PROMISE TO USE AS MANY-IF NOT ALL-OF THE IDEAS MY FANS GIVE ME XD BTW SORRY FOR LAST CHAPTER I HAD WRITERS BLOCK BUT WANTED TO LET U GUYS KNOW I WAS STILL WRITING XD, SO I USED THE TRAMATIC EVENT OF THE DAY TO INSPIRE ME XD. AND I LOVE THE MUSTACHE IDEA, BTW, WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MORGANNA MASTURBATING WITH A BAGUETTE? WEIRD QUESTION BUT LOOK AT HER SKINS AND U WILL GET IT XD!


	5. A Gift From The Plot Bunny

YO BITCHES I'M BACK AS PROMISED...I SURVIVED THE OP URF'D TEEMO ATTACKS...THEY CAME AFTER ME...AND BAM BLOOD STAINS ON THE GROUND BITCH! YOU DON'T FUCK WITH THE VI CAUSE THE VI DON'T DIE!

Vi barely broke a sweat as she ran side by side with her fit-but not nearly as fit-best friend Caitlyn, while Cait huffed and puffed. "Vi why do you always-huff-insist we stay a-huff-head of the rest of the class when we do-puff-huff-puff- sucides," Cait said when a large amount of elegance yet venom. "Stop your bitching Cupcake, I do it to get a good work out in, and remember that time renekton had his hamburger stolen?" Vi replied in a cocky, playful manner as she thought of her hand almost being ripped off by croc jaws...the good ole days. "Yes." "Well if that happens again, I'm not getting eaten by ren...and besides we don't even have to outrun 'em-because to be honest, I doubt you could cupcake-we just gotta outrun the people he's stopped to mutilate XD," continued Vi, beaming from the exercise, very few things made Vi really happy, and exercise was one of them. Other things included pizza, punching people, fantasizing Jinx in unbearable pain caused by Vi herself, actually inflicting that pain on jinx, video games, and hanging out with Cait- along with making fun of twerps, and scaring people, and cupcakes, and...well i guess there's actually alot of things that made Vi happy. Go figure.

YOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOYOOYOYO I PAUSED HERE! XD XD JUST LETTING YOU KNOW!

AND I PICKED UP HERE YOU BITCHES! 4/7 THE NEXT DAY CAUSE THAT'S HOW MUCH I CARE XD

"I'm telling you Morde, you gotta stop looking at Vi like that, she's gonna figure out that ya like her," Hecarim warned Mordekaiser as they jogged side by side. "I AM THE MASTER OF METAL AND I HAVE NO TIME OR WANT FOR SUCH FEELINGS!" scream-whispered Mordekaiser with his deep, ominous voice that could send chills down your spine and make Anivia lay an egg out of fear. "AND BESIDES ME LIKING HER WOULD BE LIKE...LIKE...LIKE...GAREN LIKING KATARINA!" Malphite rolled his eyes,'He's so clueless,' and then replied calmly, "Dude, I wasn't judging, I was just warning, I know you gotta keep your street cred ;|" and with a wink (as shown) Malphite and his-literally-rock-hard abs ran ahead. 'Me like her? As if. Well...maybe a little...she's always causing so much pain and...and...and...well I dunno,' Mordekaiser pondered to himself, 'NO WAY! I DO NOT LIKE HER AND I NEVER WILL LIKE ANYONE LIKE THAT!' Then Tristanna came up to ask him a question. She barley opened her mouth before Mordekaiser summoned his mace, smacking her, which sent her flying across the room.

THIS ONE WAS SHORT BUT LONGER THAN THE OTHERS XD HOPE U LIKE IT THE MAIN RELATIONSHIP AND PLOT, IS FINALLY SHOWING THROUGH THE CLOUDS OF AWKWARDNESS. AND DON'T WORRY SEX-ED CLASS WILL BE CONTINUED FOR U PERVS OUT THERE (JK BOUT THE PERV THING...KINDA XD)


	6. Noxian Badasses Don't Cry

"I AM GOING TO MURDER JINX! NO! I AM GOING TO RIP OFF HER ARM, BEAT HER WITH IT, THEN SHOVE IT DOWN HER THROAT, RIP IT OUT THROUGH HER STOMACH, THEN BEAT HER WITH IT AGAIN! THEN IM'A USE HER FUCKING BRAIDS TO STRANGLER HER TO DEATH!" Vi ranted as she found the quite vulgar grafitti jinx drew of her. I'd rather not go into to details; this is a mature fic, but...it's really just for languge...and for all you 12 and 13 year olds out there sneaking a peek at this fic, I don't want to ruin your young minds. Jinx made her so fucking angry. Angrier than Alistar when Morganna tried to milk him, claiming she needed organic bull milk for her muffins. You are probably thinking wtf? Bull milk? No such fucking thing! Well, you are right, there is no such fucking thing, but I have a theory it was just an excuse to feel him up. Try writing these chapters with a straight face. I dare ya. Anyway back to the story XD. Can't milk those XD. So lets see where were we...aw yes, Vi was pissed...must have been tuesday, or anyday of the week for that matter, considering her temper. "You know Vi," Caitlyn said in her most elegant, understanding voice she could muster while stifling a giggle caused by the grafitti, "She only does this to get a rise out of you. To her this whole school is her play thing, and you're her favorite toy. You musn't get angry." 'WHO THE FUCK DOES CAIT THINK SHE IS? TELLING ME NOT TO GET ANGRY? TELLING ME I'M JINX'S 'TOY'? I WOULD SO FUCKING PUNCH HER RIGHT NOW...BUT..BUT..WELL I DUNNO WHY!' Vi thought to herself, invisioning herself repeatedly beating the living hell out of a broken jinx that lay near death on the floor. Happy thoughts Vi, happy thoughts. "Fine..." Vi muttered back squeezing her fist shut so hard that it hurt. "Fine?" Cait questioned rhetorically, raising an eyebrow, "Fine doesn't sound very reasurring..." "Yeah whatever cupcake," Vi said as she sulked away, still thinking of what passed in her angry mind as 'happy thoughts.'

"Sup Cupcake?" Vi asked Caitlyn as she walked up to the table and sat down with a lunch tray piled high with pizza. "Someone's in a better mood," Caitlyn replied, "What did you do, Vi, and how much will the repairs cost?" "AH CAIT! I DIDN'T DO NOTHING..." Vi whined, "Well...maybe...I did something...something like punching the shit out of Heimy...hehe, his head makes a good punching bag," Vi continued offering Cait an apologetic smile, (We all know this is true, I mean how the hell could u miss that thing, it's b-loated.) "Oh Vi, it's a miracle you are not in juvie by now," Caitlyn sighed as she ate her cupcake and sipped her tea. "Who says I haven't been there?" Vi responded, as she water-falled her gatorade.

Meanwhile in the storage room:

"Welcome to the Brotherhood of Demacia, AKA, the BED. Riven, repeat after me. I love DEMACIAAAAA! I swear to protect DEMACIAAAAAAAAAA! I swear to only buy items made in DEMACIAAAAAAAAAAA! AND I WILL NEVER EVER HAVE SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH A NOXIAN OR MAY MY LUNGS BE RIPPED OUT THROUGH MY STOMACH BY MUTANT POROS!" Stated Jarvan IV as he stared solomnly at a now confused Riven. "Um...I just said I thought your flag pole looked nice..." replied Riven. "YES EXACTLY! THAT'S THE CODE WORD FOR JOINING THE BROTHERHOOD OF DEMACIA! YOU CAN NOT TAKE BACK SUCH FORMALITIES!" Replied Xin Zhao standing next to Jarvan IV. "Now we must move on to the part where you must bring back the head of a Noxian-raised Poro and drink it's blood," Jarvan stated clearly, with a straight face, not even a hit of sarcasm or humor. 'Damn, what kind of cult have i gotten myself into?' Riven thought to herself slowly backing away from them, trying not to look them in the eye. She heard that if she did this Demacians will not attack, or was that dogs? She didn't care, anything was worth a try to get away from those lunatics.

5 hours Later In The Broom Closet:

"So, are you gonna make me swear into some crazy cult to? Or are you going to rape me...you can't rape me; Jarvan made me swear not to ever have sexual relations with a Noxian," Riven asked, clearly a bit frazzled from her earlier experience. "What the hell are you talking about Riven," Katarina questioned, scalding her mouth on her hot chocolate. She wanted to scream, but Noxian badasses don't cry over a burn. They don't drink hot chocolate either, but don't tell Kat that. "Um...it's a long story, don't ask..." Riven said, trying to forget the taste of poro blood. "Anyway you are here because I cannot be seen with a traitor of Noxus in public...you disgrace me you wretched traitor, you should be hanged. But, you are also by best friend so...how's your day been?" Katarina asked. Riven face palmed.

Do you like the meanwhiles with riven? I might make them a chapterly thing. If ya like em, and do you think this is long enough or do u need more? It's my first time, so be gentle XD Sorry i couldn't resist XD, but seriously this is my first fan-fic XD


End file.
